


The Question of When

by pinkpastels113



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bellas POV, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fluff, Gen, I knew it, Other, friend evaluations, get together already, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpastels113/pseuds/pinkpastels113
Summary: "The question is not whether or not they would become a thing. No, that's not the question at all, because anyone who is anyone who knew them at all knew that they would eventually be ending up together. The question, rather, is when."B/C through the eyes of the Bellas.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 13
Kudos: 62





	The Question of When

The question is not whether or not they would become a thing.

No, that's not the question at all, because anyone who is anyone who knew them at all knew that they would eventually be ending up together.

Even the ones who were most skeptical of their abilities to push past their respective but unnecessary fears of rejection knew that somehow, someway, the two hopelessly and blindly in love idiots would eventually figure out that the other fully reciprocated their intense and oftentimes conflicted feelings, that even if their road is longer and wilder than most, they would eventually make it through and end up together.

Even the ones who wished _so bad_ for it to not be true and who told themselves over and over that they were only imagining the electric current running between the two of them knew that, deep inside, they would eventually, _inevitably,_ be ending up together.

So no, the question is not whether or not they would become a thing, the question is _when.  
_

* * *

The sound of the door swinging open caught everyone's attention and they all stopped talking to look at the new arrival.

Beca kicked the door closed behind her and stomped into Aubrey and Chloe's dorm room, where the Bellas were huddled in a small misshapen circle on the floor in preparation for a rundown of tomorrow's performance. She stopped at the edge of the group and crossed her arms, frowning grumpily down at the eight pairs of eyes staring up at her.

"I don't have time for this, guys. I have to be at the radio station first thing in the morning tomorrow so I really can't be sitting here with all of you singing the night away, especially when I have already done this same exact fucking thing for five hours straight just this afternoon."

Aubrey scowled and stood up. "Needing to go to work in the morning is your business. Not ours. We have a performance in just twelve hours and if you want to stay as a Bella, you need to suck it up and practice with us till the set is perfect for the stage."

Beca sneered at her and took a step forward. "I'm not going to risk my work for your stupid girly set any more than I already have. I have done what I had to do and I'm not going to waste any more time tonight reaching for your nonexistent level of perfection. You wouldn't know what perfection is anyway even if it slapped you in the fucking face."

Aubrey literally growled at Beca's words and Stacie and Lily had to scramble quickly to the side to avoid getting stepped on as she stormed over to jab a finger in Beca's face. "If you don't want to put in the effort like the rest of us to properly fulfill the duties of a Barden Bella, Beca Mitchell, you can see you and your hideous ear monstrosities out the door and never again step foot into the rehearsal room."

Beca puffed out a sarcastic laugh and spat, "Like I ever wanted to be a Barden Bella anyway, Aubrey _Posen,_ " before spinning on her heel and heading back the way that she had come.

"Beca." Chloe called out her name softly, and Beca's hand froze on the doorknob. "Beca, stay. Please."

Every Bella in the room besides the trio involved in the exchange either held their breath or bit their lip in anticipation as their eyes darted between Beca—who remained motionless at the front of the room—and Chloe—who remained seated on the floor staring pleadingly at the back of Beca's head—while Aubrey just scoffed in annoyance, pretending not to care about Beca's next course of action.

After a long pin-drop worthy silence that seemed to stretch on for eternity, Beca's defeated sigh can finally be heard inches away from the door. "Fine."

A relieved but delighted grin stretched widely across Chloe's lips at that single word and her eyes stayed locked on Beca as the small brunette turned around and slowly stalked her way back towards them. Aubrey can feel the guilt and regret that had followed her impromptu outburst rise up her throat as several of the Bellas around her shifted their expressions from worry to surprise, and she looked away in an effort to swallow them back.

"There's nowhere for me to sit," Beca noted once she was once again standing over the edge of the group, this time surveying the limited space in front of her.

"Come here," Chloe immediately replied, opening her legs and patting enthusiastically at the space between them.

Beca hesitated briefly before excusing herself to Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose, stepping around them and lowering herself down into her designated spot. She pulled her knees to her chest to take up as little space as possible and Chloe wrapped her arms around her and scooted them both backwards until they bumped against the legs of a desk. She shifted until her front was entirely flush against Beca's back and her legs were encircling Beca's small frame and as if it still wasn't enough that she was already going full on koala bear on someone that would normally squirm out of even a casual two second side hug, she tucked her head right up against the crook of Beca's shoulder.

"There," she whispered, her breath puffing against the dark brown hair at the side of Beca's neck. "Comfy?"

The rest of the Bellas can only stare open-mouthed as Beca simply nodded a yes before telling their captain to get the long night over with.

* * *

"I'm going to get myself a milkshake. Who else wants one?" Chloe asked the Bellas one particularly sunny morning as they filed out of the practice room. She reached her arms above her head and stretched, squinting one eye against the sun and surveying the girls around her with the other.

"Ooh, me!" Fat Amy was the first to shoot her hand in the air but the others were quick to follow as they joined in to excitedly request for their favorite milkshake flavors, talking over each other and arguing amongst themselves over who's going to pay before chorusing their thanks to their co-captain when Chloe told them all to shut up because it was going to be her treat.

"Eh," Beca shrugged when someone pointed out her lack of involvement, "I think I'm good. I'm kinda thirsty and I think a milkshake is just gonna make it worse."

Chloe just grinned and looped her arm through the one that Beca had shoved deep into her jeans pocket. "That's okay, Becs. You can still come with me to help me carry everyone else's," she chirped before dragging them off to the nearest fast food place.

Fat Amy chuckled as she watched the pair trail off, Chloe skipping ahead and Beca grumbling as she lagged behind. "Who wants to bet with me that shawshank's gonna come back with her own milkshake?"

Stacie rolled her eyes at the ridiculous question. "What kind of question is that, Amy? Of course Beca's going to be back with one; I would actually be surprised if she didn't."

"Yeah," Cynthia Rose chimed in, "I would be surprised too if Chloe didn't eventually end up roping her into getting one for herself. It wouldn't matter even if Beca was lactose intolerant, that midget would've gotten it."

"Aw, 'tis too bad that you twig bitches aren't as blind as those two. So much for winning some quick cash."

Everyone laughed and shoved playfully at the blonde as they all settled around some campus chairs to wait for Beca and Chloe to return.

Sure enough, ten minutes later, when Jessica spotted them walking up the pathway, Beca and Chloe each had a drink carrier in one hand and a separate container in the other. Fat Amy and Stacie high fived each other amidst several amused head shaking and eye rolls before they all got up to help their friends distribute the drinks.

"What happened to being good, Beca?" Stacie teased as she reached forward for the drink carrier in Beca's hand.

Beca frowned as she quickly maneuvered the carrier out of the tall brunette's reach. "I can just have these all myself you know," she threatened.

Stacie immediately fixed an apologetic look to her face before dropping it as soon as her milkshake was safely secured between her fingers. She winked at Chloe and smirked, whispering loudly to the Bella next to her, "I think we better give these two lovebirds their privacy, Aubs. They seem like they need it."

Beca's whine of her friend's name fell on deaf ears as Aubrey and Stacie spinned around and popped their straws into their respective lids.

And later on, when Beca asked to try Chloe's drink and the two ended up swapping and finishing each other's shake within minutes, they turned a blind eye to that as well.

* * *

"This donut is mine if nobody else is going to eat it," Cynthia Rose stated, eyeing the last chocolate creamed donut in the box on the kitchen table.

"No, wait, hold on." Chloe's voice floated into the kitchen a split second before she appeared in the kitchen doorway, having apparently slid several feet across the floor in her socks. "Beca is going to want that."

"She's not even up yet, Chloe," Cynthia Rose replied, putting her hands on her hips and turning to face the redhead who is now making a beeline towards her. She watched as Chloe reached the kitchen table, closed the lid to the thin cardboard container, and lifted it up to balance the box carefully in her arms.

"Oh, no, she's up. She's just in the shower," Chloe said, sparing her friend an apologetic glance before heading in the direction of the staircase presumably up to Beca's room.

"In the shower? How the heck do you know that?"

Cynthia Rose can only see the back of Chloe's profile as the redhead continued to walk up the stairs so even if Chloe's expression changed at all in response to her question, she couldn't see it.

But given the fact that she considered herself a pretty dang good reader of body language, particularly if it pertained to girls attempting to hide their feelings, Cynthia Rose was pretty sure that Chloe was blushing when she shrugged one of her shoulders and mumbled something along the lines of "I just know."

 _Right,_ Cynthia Rose thought, crossing her arms and raising a knowing brow. _Like there isn't only one way in the world for you to know what she was doing up there while you were down here._ Deciding it's best to not push the question about why Chloe was texting Beca while she's in the shower, she grumbled, "Whatever you say, Chloe. Just tell her that she'd better be grateful that you were down here to save it for her 'cause if you weren't, that donut would've been gone by now," before shuffling over to the fridge to continue her search for breakfast.

Chloe's feet landed on the top step and she allowed herself a secret smile, choosing not to comment any further on the subject matter and leaving the girl in the kitchen to believe that the silence that followed her words was due to the fact that she had moved out of hearing range.

* * *

It was just after six when Beca came back from her shift at the station, and the tired brunette was making her way up the stairs to her room when she spotted her fellow Bellas lounging in front of the tv watching Harry Potter, her feet automatically changing its course to join them.

Chloe looked up from her spot on the couch and immediately opened her arms, beckoning Beca to drop her things and sink down into her. The rest of the Bellas chirped their greetings and Beca mumbled them back, adjusting herself in Chloe's embrace until she was comfortable and facing the tv screen as well.

A rare peaceful stillness settled upon the room as everyone watched the remainder of the movie, Fat Amy offhandedly commenting on the attractiveness of several of the characters and Lily silently grinning on the maliciousness of several others. It was about half an hour later when it ended, and deciding that it's time for dinner, everyone got up and started to make their way to the kitchen.

Everyone that is, except for the couple that remained cuddled on the couch.

Noticing that they were short on two members in their group, everybody turned around from their scattered positions all around the living room, each falling silent as one pair of eyes after another landed on the sight that laid before them.

Chloe placed a finger to her lips in an unmistakable gesture to continue to not make a sound as her eyes shifted to the woman sleeping in her arms, legs tangled together on top of the couch cushions and faces inches apart. Beca's head was on the crook of Chloe's shoulder, lips slightly parted and body gently rising and falling with each steady breath, arms tucked neatly between the two of them. A soft smile spread across Chloe's face as she enjoyed the way Beca's eyes fluttered behind her eyelids and the way her brows scrunched together towards the bridge of her nose, and the Bellas can only stare as Chloe tucked a strand of Beca's hair behind her ear and brushed a light kiss on her forehead before turning her gaze back on them.

"You guys go have dinner without us, I'll just get something for me and Beca later," Chloe mouthed, carefully extracting an arm from under Beca's head to wave the Bellas off.

They all blinked away their shock and quickly nodded in understanding, raising their eyebrows knowingly at one another as they tiptoed the rest of their way into the kitchen, Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy exchanging mischievous smirks as they silently agreed to tease the couple on the couch mercilessly later when their new captain wakes up from the arms of the Bella she's refusing to admit her romantic feelings for.

* * *

Stacie excused herself from the guy she had been dancing with at the annual Treble party and went over to the makeshift bar to get herself another drink. Spotting Chloe standing just feet away from the spiked punch bowl, she quickly swiped a cup off the table and filled it with the contents of the first bottle she saw and carried it over.

"Hey, how're you doing?" she said, bumping her elbow gently against her friend's. Chloe jumped a little at being acknowledged and glanced over, giving Stacie a small smile before turning back around and raising her own drink to her lips.

"Fine," she replied distractedly, eyeing at something over the rim of her cup.

Stacie followed her line of sight and immediately understood Chloe's less than her usual energetic self response when her eyes landed on Beca, laughing and shoving at Jesse at something that he had obviously said. She watched as Jesse wrapped an arm around the tiny brunette and smiled down at her, noticing the way Beca didn't twist away as she normally would if it was anyone else but Chloe, and the way she rolled her eyes when he leaned down and tweaked her nose. Chloe made a strangled sound next to her and Stacie pulled her gaze away in time to catch the dark look that flitted across her friend's face.

"Chloe…," she sympathized, her heart aching for the redhead. She could only imagine the mix of emotions the girl next to her must be feeling right now; the pain, the hurt, the irritation, the jealousy, the sadness, the anger, the confusion, and the guilt that must be running its course and weighting on her chest. She placed the hand that wasn't holding her drink gently on Chloe's shoulder to show her understanding and comfort. "Chloe, I'm so sorry that you had to see that. I know how you feel about her, it's just—"

"I'm fine, Stacie. Really, I'm fine. They're a couple, it's only natural that they act like it," Chloe said, cutting her off.

Stacie opened her mouth to say something else but decided against it at the look that her friend shot her. She removed the hand that was resting on Chloe's shoulder and turned back to the scene, now with Beca shouting something at Jesse as he danced goofily in front of her. Out of the corner of her eye she can see Chloe look away and take a particularly large gulp from her cup.

After which several seconds passed where Chloe stood stock still and stared unseeingly at the party around her, Stacie reached over to hug her, whispering, "She'll come around, Chloe. She'll see that Jesse is not right for her. Just give her some more time. Please."

Chloe just laughed bitterly and shook her head, and Stacie bit her lip anxiously as she watched her friend toss back the rest of her drink, promising herself that she would stick by Chloe's side for the rest of the night and make sure that the redhead doesn't get herself stupid drunk in her attempts to drown out her sorrows.

* * *

There was a loud growl of frustration seeping through the crack of Jessica and Ashley's bedroom door and the occupants of the room looked at each other with worry before they scurried out into the hall to see what the commotion was all about.

They met Flo and Emily in the hallway and shrugged when the newest members of their group asked if they knew what was going on, when the sound of Chloe's voice emanating from the end of the short corridor caused them all to whip their heads around towards the direction of Beca's room.

"You never tell me anything, Beca!"

"What do you mean I never tell you anything, I fucking tell you everything, Chloe!" Beca replied, her voice matching Chloe's in volume and intensity. A thud accompanied her words, and despite the obvious tension between two of their friends, the four Bellas can't help but stifle a giggle in amusement as they pictured Beca stomping her foot.

"If that's the case, then why did I have to hear from _Jesse_ ," the name was laced with thinly veiled sarcasm, "that you were gonna go spend the holidays with your dad and stepmom instead of directly hearing from you?"

"He's my boyfriend! Of course he's going to be the first to know! And what did you expect me to do, ignore him when he asked about what I was going to do for the next couple weeks?"

By now the small group of women were pressing their ears against the thin slab of wood, and at Beca's declaration that she was going to be away for most of holiday break, they jerked back and gasped, widening their eyes at one another in this sudden revelation. Emily's lip trembled and her hand made to reach for the door handle, and Jessica shook herself out of her daze just in time to swat the young Bella's hand away.

"No, Emily," she hissed, "you can't open the door. This is between Beca and Chloe and we can't barge in on them like this."

"But Beca's going away for the holidays," Emily pouted, her expression distraught with sadness.

"Yes, I know," she reassured her, "but Chloe is talking to her right now and if we interrupt them, one of them is going to storm away, and then they won't get the chance to sort this out between them before they separate for the holidays, and that is not going to be a good thing for anyone."

Ashley nodded her agreement and placed a comforting hand on Emily's back, who sniffled and turned her sad eyes back towards the door as Chloe's next words drifted through the small space between the doorframe.

"But I'm your best friend, Beca! There was plenty of time between yesterday for when you came back from your date and now, plenty of time for you to consider telling me or even one of the Bellas that you were freaking going to be away for ten days!"

"We didn't go on a date, we just grabbed a quick lunch! And there was just never the right time for me to tell you about it, you were busy with homework all day yesterday and I didn't want to bother you! And why are you getting so mad at me anyway, Chloe, it's not like I'm never coming back!"

"I'm mad because I lo-" the world seemed to hold its breath for Chloe to complete the L word, but it was clear that Chloe realized her slip and panicked, because she backtracked and tripped over the next words, "because I care so much about you and you were planning to just disappear for a week and a half without saying a word to anyone!"

"Woah, that was so close," Flo whispered, her accent thick as she pressed an ear closer to the gap in the wood in eager anticipation for Beca's response.

Jessica and Ashley just gaped at each other, heart jumping in their throats at the close call at the statement that would start the beginning of something new that nobody in the entire world can take back.

Beca seemed to read between the lines at the words left unsaid as well, and a million years seemed to pass by before she replied, the Bellas in the hallway having to literally lay on top on one another to make out the murmured words choked with suppressed emotion,

"I care so much about you too, Chlo..."

It was the closest the two of them had ever came to saying "I love you," and Emily and Flo and Jessica and Ashley squealed and clutched at one another tightly in excitement.

Chloe's next words came out slightly muffled, as if her face was nuzzled against something solid, "Don't ever think about disappearing on me again like that, Beca. Please. I don't think I can—god, if I just came home one day and I didn't know where you had gone..."

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm sorry, I promise I won't do it again."

Jessica smiled and stepped away from the door, pulling Ashley with her, and nodded the okay for Emily to twist the doorknob and burst into the room. She laughed as Emily lunged forward and wrapped her arms around her captains—who barely had time to ask what they were all doing there before getting pulled by an enthusiastic and emotional brunette into a group hug—and stood off to the side to allow Flo to pass her before stepping into the room as well.

* * *

"Wow, isn't this one of the only times Shawshank's up before everyone else," Fat Amy whistled, raising her eyebrows at the tiny figure nursing a cup of coffee on the kitchen counter.

"Couldn't sleep," Beca retorted, placing a hand over her mouth to cover a heavy yawn.

Amy hummed thoughtfully as she wandered into the kitchen and settled down onto a stool. "The internship not coming along so well, eh?"

"Dude!" Beca gasped, hands waving frantically in the air to shush her, "Keep it down, will you? Chloe doesn't know yet!"

Amy rolled her eyes at Beca's dramatics, "Calm down, Beca, it's Sunday. Nobody is gonna be up for hours." She leaned forward on her stool and reached for the snack bowl sitting at the middle of the countertop, "So is it the new internship why you're down here before your usual ten o'clock?"

Beca sighed, head dropping tiredly to her chest, "Yeah, I guess. It's just that my boss made me stay late last night with another one of his lectures about how I need to come up with my own music, and adding to the fact that I still haven't come up with something yet for Worlds, my head just won't calm down with all that's been going on. Normally I would just sit down at my mixing board and try to mash the stress away, but right now I just really need a break from music and being a co-captain of all you nerds."

Peering at the dark circles around the small brunette's eyes, Amy gently piped up, "Y'know Beca, you don't have to put all the weight on yourself. We're all here to help you if you need us to, and Aubrey will help us find our aca-pitches again. But Chloe, Beca, you haveta tell Chloe about the internship."

Beca's fingers traced nervously around the rim of her cup, "I know, Ames, I just...she's just so focused on carrying on the Bella legacy, I don't think she'll understand."

"Understand what?"

Beca and Amy both jumped at the sound of the new but familiar voice, Beca knocking over her cup and cursing as its contents spilled over the edge of the counter onto the floor, and Amy hurrying to the sink to quickly snatch up the paper towels to help clean up the mess.

It wasn't until Amy ripped off the second piece of paper towel and tried to hand it over that she noticed that Beca wasn't moving, and she looked away from the coffee splatter on the floor up at her friend with the intent to ask her what's wrong when she stopped as well. A smirk grew rapidly on her face as her eyes first landed on Beca, who had her mouth hanging open, and then Chloe, who was blinking down at them blearily from just inside the kitchen doorway, having clearly just gotten out of bed and wearing nothing but a thin and oversized button down shirt. She watched the way Beca's gaze trailed up the length of Chloe's bare legs and over the front of Chloe's barely covered chest, and snickered when Beca flushed red and slowly closed her mouth to swallow thickly.

 _'Bout time you get all hot and bothered, Shawshank, was starting to think you were a blind_ and _cold-blooded walking dj machine._

"I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean to scare you," Chloe mumbled, her voice still raspy with sleep. Her shirt hiked several inches up her thighs as she rubbed a hand over her eyes, and Amy could hear a whine coming from the back of Beca's throat as her gaze automatically dropped down to the exposed skin.

"It's alright, Chloe," Amy responded, because Beca was evidently not in the right state of mind to do so.

The redhead took several steps forward on her bare feet and crouched down onto her knees, "Need any help?"

Beca suddenly stood up, practically sprinting out of the kitchen, and Amy's entire body shook with laughter as she heard her friend's footsteps charge down the hall, the unmistakable sound of the bathroom door slamming closed quickly followed by the sound of running water a second later. Her amusement only heightened at the confused look on Chloe's face, and it took everything in her to say, "Don't worry about it, Ginger, she'll be back. Shawshank just needs a minute to calm down after getting worked up seeing you in that sexy shirt."

"What're you talking about, Amy, she's with Jesse, remember?" Chloe said, looking towards the direction that Beca had gone with concern and confusion.

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that, because I think Beca is more wet for you right now than Jesse had ever gotten her to be._

* * *

When they heard it, the Bellas had been doing their own separate thing in the small hotel room, having decided to spend the night before Worlds together, Stacie painting her nails by the tv and Cynthia Rose typing rapidly on her phone by the wall.

It was Lily, no surprise there, who had heard it first, and the speed at which her head did a one-eighty caught everyone's attention, even if they couldn't hear the quiet words that spilled out of her mouth.

"What's that sound?" Aubrey asked, pulling her eyes away from watching Stacie to look around the room for the source of the low humming noise traveling through the air.

"What sound—Oh," Stacie gasped when she followed the line of sight of her fellow Bellas, "Oh my god."

Beca was sitting in the middle of one of the only beds in the room, smiling down at the redhead in her lap, her cheeks stained pink and an adoring smile on her lips. Her fingers stroked through Chloe's hair, pushing the red curls away from her face and smoothing through the small amount of tangles that it could find, and Chloe fisted a hand into the hem of Beca's shirt and pressed her nose into the soft material bunched at the brunette's waist.

The low hum that drifted from the bed increased in volume.

"Is Chloe _purring?_ " Aubrey's eyes were as wide as saucers, "Someone please tell me she's not."

"Naw, Ginger's purring like a cat alright," Fat Amy said, chuckling as she popped a potato chip into her mouth.

"Didn't know midget here can get her to do that," Cynthia Rose comments from her spot on the wall.

"Well apparently it's because Beca had never held Chloe in her lap while _she_ slept," Stacie replied, "It's always the other way around."

Emily cooed and whipped out her phone to snap a picture, "Oh my god, they're _so_ cute."

"They are like puppies," Flo swirled a finger in Beca and Chloe's direction, "Puppies who will not say I love you to each other."

"No, they will," Jessica piped up from the back of the group, and everyone turned to look at her, "they will, eventually. Right now they're just too scared to lose each other in case the other doesn't feel the same."

"Well, look at them, it's obvious that they do feel the same."

" _We_ know that, but _they_ don't."

"Yeah, Bhloe is too blind to see it," Fat Amy interjected, and Aubrey groaned.

"Can you please stop saying that, Amy? I know it's your ship name or whatever for them, but I would really appreciate it if it doesn't sound like a blow job."

"Why, does it make you think of one, Aubs?" Stacie whispered in a low voice, giggling when Aubrey blushed bright red and hid her face in her hands.

Everyone laughed at their exchange but was distracted once again when Chloe purred louder, directing their attention back towards the bed and the couple who are just too scared to say I love you.

* * *

Ashley gave two light knocks on Chloe's bedroom door before letting herself in, knowing from experience that Chloe would either be too immersed in whatever it is that she's doing to notice that someone's at her door or not be in her room at all, opting instead to spend her time in Beca's.

She immediately regretted her decision as the sight of Beca and Chloe making out on Chloe's bed seared itself into her brain. She released a high pitched squeak and slammed the door back shut, flushing hotly in embarrassment and apologizing profusely through the wood.

There was a curse from inside the room followed by an amused giggle, "It's okay, Ashley. Come on in."

Ashley turned the handle and tentatively peeked into the room, and at Chloe's encouraging smile, she slowly stepped from behind the door.

Chloe gave Beca a disapproving glare when the brunette mumbled something incoherent into the pillow next to her before turning back to Ashley, "What's wrong? Did you need something?"

"I, um, I left my phone in your bathroom earlier when I had to borrow your shower," she said, pointing in the direction of Chloe's bathroom. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that—I can just come back later if you want," she murmured, eyeing nervously at the way Beca huffed and adjusted her shirt.

"Oh no, don't apologize, it's my fault for not locking the door," Chloe reassured her, waving her apology off. She nodded her head towards her bathroom and said, "Go ahead."

Ashley darted across the room and snatched up her phone next to the bathroom sink. She was just about to stumble back into the hall when Chloe stopped her,

"Hey, Ashley?"

She froze and slowly looked over her shoulder, "Yes?"

Chloe bit her lip and ran a hand anxiously through her messy hair, "I understand if you want to tell the others about" she gestured between her and Beca, "-this, but can you please just hold off until I get a chance to talk to Aubrey? It's just that she's my best friend and I don't want her to think that everyone else knew before she did."

"Yes, of course," Ashley promised, giving the couple a last look and stepping out into the hallway, clicking the door shut behind her.

And a couple days later, when the rest of the Bellas found out that the two people that they knew all along would eventually be ending up together are finally _actually_ a thing, Ashley hid a smile behind her phone at being the only member of the group to know the answer to the billion dollar question of _when.  
_

* * *


End file.
